Harry's New Guardian
by FantasyDreamer23
Summary: What if Remus stumbled across a young 10 year old Harry and asked him to live with him? Just how would that affect our little hero's life? I suck I summaries I know
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry's New Guardian

Author: FantasyDreamer23

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think that Remus or Sirius would be dead?

**Chapter One**

Harry was alone and crying. He couldn't sleep. All he knew was that there was a bright green light and then his head really started to hurt. He cried and his mother and father never came. It always seemed to Harry that they wanted him. So why weren't they coming? It was Halloween of 1981.

Not to long was he crying, when a huge man came up to the half destroyed house and started moving some of the ruble. Harry cried and then stopped once he knew someone was there. He whimpered a bit and the huge half-giant, named Hagrid, turned around and looked for the source of the sound. It truly didn't take very long until Harry was safe in Hagrid's arms. The giant was so warm and comfortable that Harry feel asleep at an instant. Hagrid looked at the child sadly for a moment then looked to where his parents' broken bodies lay. Hagrid had known the Potters for years and it was too much to handle. He broke down and cried. He noticed that he had disturbed poor little Harry and sobered up instantly. Just then a man on a flying motorcycle came and landed right next to Hagrid. His name was Sirius Black.

Black looked at the house and scanned the area until he found the two bodies of his best friends, Lily and James Potter. It was unbelievable. How could this have happened? He thought, I'll kill Pettigrew for this. Sirius had lost his best friends and started crying. He fell to his knees and looked at the house in despair.

"James, Lily…even Harry….why did he take them from me? How could he?! How could he just kill a newly-wed couple and their year old child?!" Sirius said in a small defeated voice.

Hagrid turned to heart-broken man and said, "Sirius, Harry is still alive. Here he is." He turned further and Sirius saw the lump of blankets and started in disbelief. "Its not possible…but he is alive!" Sirius jumped up and took Harry from Hagrid.

Sirius felt as though the world had ended….and then a new life began in the form of Harry Potter. He held his godson close and rocked him back and forth.

"Its ok little Green Eyes…everything will be better, you'll see," Sirius whispered to his beloved godson. Hearing that, Hagrid felt terrible, because he knew that Dumbledore wanted Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle. He said that if anything were to happen to the Potters and Harry somehow lived, he should live in a world away from magic so could be normal for a few years.

"Sirius." Sirius looked up.

"Yes?"

"I know ya will 'ate me fur this but Dumbledore wants 'im to live with 'is Aunt and Uncle."

Sirius looked at him in shock. Hagrid took this opportunity to take young Harry out of Sirius' arms.

"Hagrid please, I'm begging you! Don't take my godson away from me. Please," Sirius pleaded. His eyes held a look of desperation and love. He needed his godson. He needed to make sure that he would always be alright. Sirius needed Harry so he could have a reason to live.

"I'm sorry, but 'hats what Dumbledore said. I can't give 'im to ya. I'm sorry."

They went on like this for a good 20 minutes and then Sirius finally said, "If that's what will keep him safe…then ok…but take my bike. At least I'll know that you got him there quickly and easily."

And with that Sirius handed over his motorcycle and with a look of longing in his eyes he turned back to Harry. He couldn't believe it. First, his world comes crashing down because James and Lily were murdered. Then it gets better because he thought he would get to keep Harry. Then Hagrid is going to take him away to the Dursleys. It was all too much. With tears in his eyes, he kissed Harry on the forehead and turned to leave. Hagrid watched silently as he left. Sirius turned quickly and said, "Hagrid, promise me you'll protect him with your life until you get there."

Hagrid could only nod in response. There was so much emotion in Sirius' eyes and voice as he said this. He couldn't do this to Sirius. But Dumbledore ordered it. It broke his heart but he turned and got on the motorcycle and took off.

Sirius Black watched as his beloved godson and Hagrid left without a word. He turned and went to find that rat, Peter Pettigrew.

**(A/N: Reviews would be nice. please and thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's new guardian

Author: FantasyDreamer23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did...do you really think I'd be writing fanfictions?

**Chapter 2**

A ten year old Harry woke on his birthday by the pounding on the cupboard door and his Aunt's screaming to get breakfast on the table. He turned ten today and he wasn't excited. This is a very strange thing for a child. Most children love their birthdays. Harry on the other hand seemed to hate them. He never got any presents from the Dursleys. They hated him and even ignored him most of the time. Every few years or so, they would give him a paperclip or something petty like that.

Harry got up and switched on the light and changed his baggy clothes. Once he finished he tried to make his hair lie flat, which was a hopeless cause. He gave up after a minute and went to the kitchen and started making the Dursleys their breakfast. Harry never ate much because the Dursleys wouldn't let him eat that much. They said that they had already done enough for him and that he shouldn't be that hungry because he never did anything to work up an appetite. So he would make himself a couple pieces of toast and an egg. Dudley, his cousin, ate four eggs, three pieces of toast, and nine slices of bacon…and was still going. His Aunt ate an egg or two and a piece of toast and three slices of bacon. Uncle Vernon ate a little less than Dudley.

Dressed in Dudley's old clothes, Harry finished his egg and took his toast outside. He would normally sit at the table for everyone else to finish eating so he could clear the table. Usually if he went outside he would be yelled at to come finish the dishes…so he didn't have to worry about that for now.

He sat by a large bush in the backyard. He didn't want anyone to see him. Harry started eating his toast a little slower as he thought of the fact that he would be stuck there, at the Dursleys, for the next eight or so years. It really wasn't an encouraging thought. He just wanted a family who would love and care for him like some of his friends did. As if on cue, three 10 year olds snuck into the backyard and sat next to him.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Harry!"

"What are you guys up so early for? Its summer…you don't usually get up this early," Harry asked.

"Harry…Harry, Harry, my dear Harry," Tom start to say softly, "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY," he finished by shouting.

"Exactly! We decided to see if you could ditch them and go to the park with us," Jimmy explained.

Harry looked at them for a moment, and then at the house, "Ok…but let me at least tell them I'm leaving…not that they'd really care anyway," he added softly.

Tom smiled, while Jimmy and Mia got up.

"Ok…we'll meet you out front," Mia spoke for the first time since she got there.

And with that Harry's friends ran out to the front, while Harry told the Dursleys.

"If you must," Aunt Petunia spat, "but you had better do these dishes first!"

Harry nodded and quickly did his chore so he could go with his friends. Once he'd finished, he shot out the door like a bullet.

"Hey guys."

"What took you so long," Tom asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry. They wouldn't let me leave if I didn't do the dishes."

"Those people are unbelievable," Mia said with disgust.

"Can we just go please?!" Jimmy pleaded.

"I'm all for that," Harry agreed.

"RACE YA!" Tom said as he started to run for the park.

"No fair," Jimmy, Harry, and Mia yelled racing after him. Harry pulled ahead and was close to catching up with Tom. Jimmy was falling behind and Mia…could run as well as most boys and almost as well as Harry and Tom. Tom got there first but only just by a few strides.

Once they all got there they ran to the swings and slide. They had been playing for a while when they decided to have "jump off the swings" contest. It was surprisingly proposed by Jimmy, who wasn't very good at the whole jump off the swing and fly through the air deal. The other 3 quickly agreed.

Mia went first and flew off the swing and landed a good eleven feet away. Next, Jimmy went and landed face first 3 feet away from the swing set. Tom swung off and landed about 12 feet away, but rolled about another 3 feet.

It was Harry's turn, he noticed a man sitting on a bench watching them. Being a 10 year old he was at first a little scared but when his friends called him over he forgot about it completely.

Harry swung off and landed were Tom had finished rolling, which was bout 15 feet away. He landed on his feet but slipped and fell on his back. By doing so, he had the wind knocked out of him so he couldn't breathe. His friends ran over to him and asked if he was ok. Harry looked up at them and started laughing. Tom was the first to join in, followed by Mia and Jimmy.

The man sitting on the bench watched the whole thing. When he saw Harry land on his back, not breathing, his heart stopped for a moment. Even though Harry didn't know…well really remember him, he knew little Harry. His name was Remus Lupin. He had known Harry since he was born. He used to read stories to him when he was little so he could sleep. Remus would play with Harry for hours. The thought of Harry being hurt, hurt Remus so much that he didn't want to imagine anything happening to him.

**(a/n: I'd LOVE to hear your opinions. I'm new at this and I just want to see how I'm doing. You can hate it and tell me or you can love it and tell me. Either way its gonna be a help in the long run. THANKS!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry's New Guardian

**Title: Harry's New Guardian**

**Author: FantasyDreamer23**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter and I probably never will….shame.**

**(A/N: Thank you to my awesome reviewers. Love ya lots!)**

**Chapter 3**

Remus let out a breath as Harry and his friends started laughing. He was worried that Harry was actually injured. Something that Harry didn't know was that he was going to ask Harry to come live with him today. He knew that he wasn't treated well and it infuriated Remus. Harry went from being a loved, well-fed boy to being deprived of food and love. Hell, he was even treated like a house elf. Remus finally convinced Dumbledore to let him take Harry. IF Harry wanted he would be able to live with him. He watched the kids play for another two hours.

"I'm tired."

"Me too, Jimmy….and I'm hungry," Tom said.

"Yeah, I should get back. The Dursleys are probably going crazy because they'll want their dinner."

"I still can't believe you have to live with them," Mia muttered.

"Yeah, well I do and I'd honestly rather live with a werewolf than the Dursleys."

Tom, Mia, and Jimmy started laughing. "Harry, you do know that they don't exist right," Tom asked.

"DUH! Nothing like that exists, but if they did I'd rather live with them."

Remus heard that whole conversation and smiled. He wished and hoped that Harry really meant what he said. For Harry to accept him as the werewolf he was, would make him the happiest person in both the muggle and magical worlds. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the children started to walk away. They laughed and talked. Remus got up and followed, but not too closely. He didn't need to because Dumbledore told him where Harry lived.

'I hope Harry will want to live with me,' Remus thought.

Harry and his friends said their good-byes in-front of the Dursleys' house. Remus observed all this from the corner of the street. He watched as Harry went inside. Remus waited for Harry's friends to turn the corner before he started up the street. Once he'd reached number 4 Privet Drive, he stared at the house for a moment before walking up to the door. Needless to say, he was a little nervous as to what Harry would say. He knocked on the door and then waited for someone to answer. When the door opened he gasped in surprise at the site before him.

Remus looked at the boy who opened the door. He had a bruise forming on his cheek which was red and turning blue and black at a pretty fast rate. So were the bruises on his arms…which were shaped like hands.

"Harry," Remus asked with tears in his eyes, which hid the anger flaring behind them.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Harry…who did that to you," he asked crouching down so that he was at eye level with Harry. "Please tell me, Harry."

"No one," Harry lied, "It was an accident…and how do you know my name?"

"Sorry Harry. My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. And I know your name because your parents were my best friends. I came here to ask you, if you wanted to, to come live with me."

Harry stared in shock at what Remus had just said.

"Ok…if you knew my parents what were their names?"

Remus let out a small chuckle at the child's hesitation to trust him, "They were Lily and James Potter."

"BOY! Who is at the door," a voice sounded from behind Harry. As Harry was about to answer a large man came into view, Uncle Vernon.

Remus stood up, the anger flaming in his eyes.

"Vernon Dursley, I presume." It wasn't a question, it was a clear statement filled with pure hatred for the man who hit Harry.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to take Harry away from you if he wants. Do you want to Harry?" As he said that he looked down at Harry with love and kindness in his eyes.

Harry couldn't believe it. Someone wanted to take him away from the Dursleys. Someone actually wanted to be with him.

Remus spoke again, "Harry, I understand that you've been living here for so long, but these poor excuses for muggles haven't been treating you as they should have. I'll love and care for you. I can promise that I'll never strike you. Believe it or not I really do love you."

'Well, he does seem a lot nicer than the Dursleys,' Harry thought.

"Will I be able to see my friends?"

Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Ok…can I come live with you Mr. Lupin?"

"Of course NOT! This boy is not going anywhere," Vernon shouted.

By this point Remus looked up and walked in and pulled Harry to him before Vernon could lay a finger on him.

He put Harry behind him and pulled out his wand. "Dursley. Listen and listen well, Harry is the only one with any say in the matter. I think you remember Dumbledore don't you?" Vernon paled a bit. "That's what I thought. He saw what you've been doing to Harry and he couldn't believe the way you were treating him. I've been asking for custody of Harry for years. The only reason he hasn't let me take him is because of the fact that he thought you were treating him well. So don't you dare think I won't take him when he actually wants me to get him out of this place."

"Fine, take him. But get out immediately!"

"Fine. Harry? Do you have anything that you would like to grab before you leave?"

"Hold on." Harry ran to the cupboard and grabbed an old stuffed stag, dog, and wolf, and then he ran back to his guardian.

Remus looked at Harry and said, "Wow. Didn't know you still had those. Your dad, Sirius, and I gave you those on your first birthday. Ok, let's go."

Remus held out his hand to Harry, who took it, and led him out the door. They opened the door and walked out and down the street. They were leaving the Dursleys for good. Harry couldn't believe it. They were really leaving. It was almost too good to be true. As they walked to the corner, Harry pinched himself because he just couldn't help but think that he'd wake up from this fantastic dream any moment.

Once they'd reached the corner, Remus looked down at Harry and said that the way they were going to get to Remus' house was going to feel kind of awquard. He told Harry that they were going to apparate…or something like that. Harry just nodded.

"Ok, Harry take my arm and hold on tightly."

"Ok Mr. Lupin."

"Oh and Harry, call me Remus."

"…ok…Remus."

"Hold on!" Harry grabbed Remus' arm and held on for life.

Remus said, "Ok on the count of 3."

"One….two….three…" Remus all of a sudden turned, while holding onto Harry and with a crack…they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: FantasyDreamer23

Author: FantasyDreamer23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Not mine. :(

Chapter 4

They arrived in front of a small cottage. From the few fairy tales Harry had heard during his lifetime…he thought this was definitely from one of them.

It was small, no doubt about it. It was made of brick and there were woods behind it. There was a small yet colorful garden out in front with a cobblestone walkway in a curvy pattern leading to the front door.

"It is small, but I hope you like it. There is a town about a mile or so up the road," Remus told Harry.

Harry just stared at the beautiful cottage. He couldn't believe this was where he was going to be living, for what he hoped would be a very long time.

"There is also a pond in the woods if you want me to take you there sometime…" Remus looked down at Harry and noticed that he was staring at the cottage. Remus grew a tad bit nervous. I mean come on, if Harry didn't like the small house, it would mean that he'd leave. Remus started to panic and asked in a shaky voice, "Harry…d-do you like it?"

Harry noticed Remus' stutter, and that pulled him out of his stupor.

"I love is Mr.…eh…sorry, Remus," Harry finally stated. With that, Remus' panic quickly turned to happiness. He smiled down at Harry.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Harry. You really have no idea how glad I am that you like it. It really means a…" He was cut off as Harry hugged him fiercely. Needless to say, Remus was shocked, but he quickly returned the embrace.

From all that Remus had said, Harry could tell that Remus really did want him to be happy. It seemed that he really did love him.

They broke apart a minute or so later and Remus led Harry inside. When they entered, there was a cozy looking dinning room on their left, which could seat six people or so. It had a large window looking out over the front garden. The kitchen was through a door in the far right corner of the dinning room. They went back to the front hall and turned left, next to the bathroom which was adjacent to the kitchen, Remus opened a door which led to a very comfortable library and office space. There were bookcases along the walls. There were two windows on the back wall looking out into the backyard and the woods. There was a window on the right wall looking into the woods. In the back right corner of the back wall, there was a door which led to the backyard. There was a desk in the front right (towards the front of the house) corner. In the middle of the room, there were three comfortable arm chairs and a sofa. Remus led Harry through a door near the desk, into the living room. It was carpeted and the room had a warm, welcoming feeling to it. There was a fireplace on their left with two armchairs on either side of it, and a sofa in front of the fireplace. They looked so comfortable that Harry just wanted to go over and lie down and never get up. Harry could definitely tell that Remus liked to read. Not just because of the library, but because there was a whole wall of bookcases, filled to the brim with books. Remus then led Harry out a door, which took them to the front hall again and then up the stairs. He turned to the right and pointed out his, Remus' room, which was down the hall and the last door on the left, the bathroom, which was just before Remus' room. Remus then showed Harry the guest bedroom, which was right next to the stairs. They turned and walked past the balcony which overlooked the library on the right side, and the front hall on the left. Remus turned to look down the hall to his left and pointed out the only door on the left and told Harry that that would be his study room, for when he goes to school. Remus turned to the first door next the balcony and opened the door to reveal a mini-library. After that, Remus turned to the door diagonal to the mini-library door. He opened the door to reveal, Harry's bedroom. He had worked hard on that room and he really hoped that Harry would like it.

Harry walked in and saw that there was a huge bed in the far right corner with a red canopy hanging over it. There was a golden bean-bag chair in the opposite corner with two wings on it. 'Wonder what that is,' thought Harry as he continued to scan the room. There were a few bookcases with tons of books. 'No surprises there,' Harry thought. There was also a desk with a chair, a few lamps, dresser and a nightstand. The floor was covered with a red carpet with gold tints every now and then. The walls were a gold-ish color that had some pictured hanging on them. Harry saw that the pictured were moving and was about to ask Remus about it when he said, "Don't worry, Cub. I'll explain that after dinner. Sooo…do you like your room?"

Harry stared at Remus for a moment before saying, "Are you kidding?" Remus looked a little sad and disappointed. "I don't like it…I love it!"

Remus' head shot up at Harry. "Really? You really like it?"

"Of course! It's really nice!"

Harry hugged Remus and said, "Thank you!"

Remus picked Harry up, while still hugging him, and said, "Don't thank me Harry. This is everything you should have had. This is everything you deserve. Honestly you deserve more after what you've been through."

Remus put Harry down and looked at him, then crouched down to look at him eye to eye.

"Harry I want you to know that you really do deserve this, not the way the Dursleys treated you. You deserve to be loved and cared for. If you ever feel that you aren't loved, don't hesitate to tell me. Ok?"

Harry nodded and smiled at Remus silently thanking him for everything he had done for him. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

"Now before we get dinner going…let's fix up those bruises, ok?"

"Ok…it won't hurt will it?"

"Harry another thing that I promised was that I was never going to hurt you…intentionally."

Harry looked away feeling a bit ashamed but looked back up and said, "Thanks Remus."

Together, they walked down the stairs where Remus pulled out some salve and started to cover the bruises on Harry's arms and cheek. He had asked Harry if there were any other cuts or bruises he should fix while Harry shook his head.

Once the cuts and bruises were all but memories, Remus told Harry that he could explore a bit if he wanted to, while he cooked. Harry took this opportunity and asked if he could go outside and look about. Remus told him it was fine as long as he didn't go in the woods and if he heard anyone coming toward the house, he wanted Harry to come straight back inside. "The last thing we need is for Death Eaters to get you."

"What are Death Eaters," Harry inquired.

"I'll tell you sometime later. I promise."

With that, Harry got up and left. He walked out into the backyard and saw the woods. The backyard was HUGE! There was so much space to run around in. There was also another small garden with a patio. He went back inside and started looking around the house. Remus told Harry that there was a basement and a secret room in the house. Harry was determined to find the room. He was looking around when Remus called Harry in. Harry thought he was in trouble for looking somewhere he shouldn't.

"Why do you look guilty Harry? You didn't do anything wrong you know."

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Remus told him that he was just calling him in for supper. They sat down and ate, chatting about this and that. Once they'd finished, Remus cleaned up and led Harry into the living room where he lit the fire magically. Harry just stared in amazement.

"Harry, there are a few things I should tell you."

Harry sat down on the sofa and Remus pulled him close as he told Harry all about the Wizarding World and… Harry's past.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Harry's New Guardian

**Title: Harry's New Guardian**

**Author: FantasyDreamer23**

**Disclaimer: do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? ;)**

**Chapter 5**

"So there really is a Wizarding world? And I'm a wizard?" Remus nodded. "And there is a school I can go to next year?" Remus smiled and nodded once again. "And you're a werewolf?"

"Yes….I am…..do you have a problem with that," Remus asked in a teasing manner.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Why would I worry about something that only happens once a month and you can control it with the help of a potion?"

"Well some people have problems with werewolves. They seem to think that we will turn into savage beasts upon will and kill everyone we know and care about. I'm just glad you don't think like them Cub."

"So that's why you call me Cub."

Remus laughed and pulled Harry even closer, ruffling his hair and said, "You bet. You're just like a son to me. I've known you since you were born. I've loved you your whole life. Believe me when I say that I tried to get custody of you for all these years. There was the whole werewolf problem and they wouldn't let me have you. Dumbledore convinced them otherwise when he found out just how you were being treated though. You'll meet him in a week or so."

"I can't wait!"

"I'm glad. So what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"I dunno…you pick."

"Fine…I say we buy you brand new clothes…those are way too big. Ok…after that you get to pick."

"Umm…" Harry started. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do. To be perfectly honest…this was the first time he got to pick something that he did. "Can we go to that Diagon Alley place?"

"Of course! Alright," Remus said, as he looked at the clock, " its past 10 and you should have been in bed an hour ago!"

With that Remus took Harry upstairs and gave him a change of clothes and let him get ready for bed. Harry took a quick shower and changed clothes. Harry entered his room and then went over to the bed. He layed down and was about to pull the covers up when he heard a knock on the door. He was about to get up when Remus came in.

"Hey Cub," Remus said as he walked towards Harry.

"Hi."

"I just came in to make sure you didn't need anything and were alright."

"Nope I'm good…thanks though." Harry said quietly.

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's wet black hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night then. Remember if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Harry nodded, "Night Moony."

Remus stared in amazement. Harry looked a little uneasy. "Harry, where did you hear that name? No, I take it back, how did you know to call me that?"

"Well…I…uhhh"

"Harry, you're not in trouble I promise," Remus said kindly.

"I don't really know." Harry revealed. "But I used to have dreams when I was little and there was someone named Moony and he looked just like you."

"Wow. I really can't believe that you'd really remember my nickname."

"So is it ok if I call you that," Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. Of course. Night, Harry."

"Night Moony."

Remus smiled and walked out the door feeling happier than he had in years.

**(A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter…but chapter 6 will be up very soon. And once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Harry's New Guardian**

**Author: FantasyDreamer23**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA! Me own Harry Potter?! Never.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Remus woke early the next morning and made some breakfast for himself and Harry. He still couldn't believe that Harry was living with him. Remus made eggs, bacon, toast, and pulled out the milk and orange juice. The wonderful smell of cooking went through the cottage. It made its way through every room and eventually made its way to Harry's room. At first he thought it was a dream, until he opened his eyes and saw his new red and gold room. The wonderful smell was dancing around him, practically begging him to get up. Harry quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs.

Harry entered the kitchen silently and saw Remus putting the food on the table.

"Hey, Remus!"

"Hello Harry," Remus said excitedly, "hope you like eggs."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Moony!"

Remus returned the smile and they both sat down. As they were eating Remus asked, "So Harry, one very important question here…do you want to go to muggle school for the year or not?"

Harry sat in silence for a minute pondering. He looked up and replied, "Honestly….I don't want to….but I'd really rather have you decide."

Remus stared at Harry. "Well, it will be boring here, but if you don't want to go to Muggle School then I guess that's ok."

Harry beamed at him. "Really?! I don't have to go?!" Remus shook his head. "And here I thought you'd make me go anyway."

"I really was…but I have to ask….why don't you want to go back?"

"Because…when I was there, the kids always ignored me and the ones who became my friends…well they were kicked out of their original group of friends. Dudley and his gang made sure of that. I just want my old friends to be happy with their old friends."

"Oh Harry. Ok…well like I said…it will be a bit boring here…but I'm sure we can find something that will entertain you. And so you know…your old friends….if their group of friends kicked them out because of something like Dudley telling them not be your friends and they did, then they weren't good friends at all. But your friends Mia, Tom, and Jimmy…now they are good friends. So we'll have to make sure you see them soon," Remus said. Harry nodded.

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up their mess.

"Harry you ready to go shopping?"

"Be there in a sec, Moony," Harry said while putting on his shoes, "Ok ready!"

Harry ran to the door and Remus opened the door before Harry ran into it. "Jeez, Harry you're a little too hyper. I've got to remember to never give you sugar."

Harry laughed as Remus stepped outside. "Sorry…I'm just really excited. This is gonna be my first shopping trip…for me."

'I can't believe those good-for-nothing Dursleys never took him on a shopping trip…I should have hexed Vernon when I had the chance' Remus thought. Harry was staring at him and then waved a hand in front of his face. "Moony. Moooony. MOONY!"

Remus jumped a bit. "Sorry Harry. Just thinking about something I should have done to the Dursleys before we left."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice.

Remus looked down and hugged him. "Come on kiddo. Let's get you some clothes that actually fit you."

**(A/N: Remus' very rich uncle died recently. So he's got enough money to last him and Harry for a few years. Hence the awesome room and cottage. Thanks!)**

"Hold on tight now Harry!"

Harry grabbed Remus' arm and with a CRACK. They were at the mall in muggle London.

"So, where do you want to go," Remus asked. He looked down at Harry and laughed. Harry's mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Harry came back to reality when Remus started laughing.

"What," Harry asked bewildered.

"Hahahha….I'm sorry Harry, but the look on your face was priceless," Remus said whipping the tear from his eye. "Come on."

Remus led Harry inside and said that it might be a good idea to go to Sears. They went and bought all of his clothes, and shoes and went to lunch at WacDonald's. **(A/N: WacDonald's comes from InuYasha.)**

After two hours of shopping and 30 minutes for lunch it was about noon.

"I think I promised you a trip to Diagon Alley, did I not?"

Harry nodded excitedly.

"Well then, let's drop of these bags at home so you can change and then we'll go to Diagon Alley, alright?"

"Alright! Let's go!" Harry grabbed Remus' arm and then he led them to the bathroom. They made sure no one was in the room and Harry grabbed Remus' arm and they disapperated.

They were only at the cottage for about five minutes. They dropped their bags and Harry grabbed a shirt, took the tags off, and did the same with some jeans and shoes. He shot up the stairs, ran to his room, changed clothes and was out in a minute and a half.

"That was defiantly a record. I think you even beat your father. He shot up the stairs to his room and changed clothes and shot back down in a little over three minutes when he realized he was late for his date with your mother," Remus said with laughter in his eyes. Harry just beamed.

"I'll take it that you're ready to go?" Harry quickly nodded.

Remus laughed and grabbed Harry's arm and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry couldn't help but look around in shock. There was a store for potions supplies, owls, wands, and books. Oh heck, there was a store for just about everything magical. Surprisingly, it wasn't that crowded. "Guess people haven't gotten their Hogwarts' letters yet," Remus said, "Oh well, better for us."

"How do you reckon that one out?"

"Well, Harry, because there aren't many people, means that I can show you around properly and not many people will stare at you."

"Ok."

"Right, so over there is Ollivander's Wand shop. That's where we'll go next year for your wand. He makes the best wands on record," Remus showed Harry were Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, Gringotts, Madame Malkin's, and Quality Quidditch Supplies were.

Remus had to practically drag Harry out of the latter store. 'Even before he's mounted a broom he still has to be dragged out of here,' Remus thought.

They walked into Flourish and Blotts where Remus told Harry to look around. He told him not to leave the store either. After Harry had wandered off, Remus snuck out of the store and went to Elopp's (sp) Owl Emporium. As they walked by earlier he noticed a beautiful snowy white owl that stared at Harry. He noticed how Harry looked at the bird with loving eyes. That look told Remus that Harry and the owl had a connection of some sort so he'd decided to get Harry the owl as an early birthday present.

Remus walked in and then asked the clerk how much the snowy owl in the window was.

"15 galleons," she said.

"I'll take her."

With that quick exchange Remus paid the clerk, walked over to the owl and picked up her cage and left. He walked back and poked his head in the door at the bookstore telling Harry to hurry up. Harry was looking at some interesting books when he heard Remus call. They were about Defense Against the Dark Arts and others were about Hogwarts. He heard Remus quickly call again and he put the books away and jogged to the door. He walked out and saw Remus standing there with something behind his back.

"Moony…what are you hiding?"

"Well, it's something I think you will like."

Remus then showed Harry the cage with the beautiful owl in it and Harry gasped.

"Is that…is tha…"

"…for you," Remus helped, "…yes she is."

Harry's eyes widened and then he gave Remus a tight hug and said, "You are the best, Moony."

"Any time Cub."

Harry took the cage and looked at the bird inside. "I'll call her Hedwig." Hedwig hooted in delight.

"So was there anything else you wanted?"

"Not really…I just saw some interesting books though."

"Really? Do you remember the titles? I might have them back home."

"Hogwarts: A History and…something to do with Defense Against the Darks Arts."

"Oh! We have Hogwarts: A History. It's very interesting. And I've got tons of DADA books at home.

"Cool!"

"So you ready to head home, Cub?"

"Yeah! Let's go, Moony."

Out of a new force of habit, Harry grabbed Remus' arm and Remus apparated back to the cottage.

**(A/N: Sry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school and breaking up with my boyfriend. So anyways I hope you like this chapter. The next one will hopefully be up in a day or so. Reviews are awesome! So please go and push that button...I'll give you a muffin!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: FantasyDreamer23**

**Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own Harry Potter. sob**

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRRYY!! dodges pencils, books, and other big heavy items being thrown at me I have been so busy with school. Junior year in high school sucks!! So enough with this. Here is the looooong awaited update! :D**

**CHAPTER 7**

They arrived back at the cottage and took Hedwig out of her cage and let her fly around. Harry and Remus watched her fly about for a minute or two and then started their way indoors.

"So…tomorrow, how about I show you the lake?"

"Sure! You gonna tell me where the secret room is too?!"

Remus started to laugh out loud. "I am not going to tell you! You've gotta find it yourself!"

"Please Moony," Harry begged.

Remus just looked away. Seeing this Harry said, " Pleeeaassseee Moony." While saying this, Harry whipped out his best puppy dog face. (You know…the one no one can possibly resist)

"Harry…" Remus started as he looked down at him and saw the big, pleading, green eyes. Then he saw the pouty lips with the chin that quivered.

Pout Face

"Harry…I…"

If even possible…MORE Pout Face

'YES! I'm gonna break him,' Harry thought triumphantly after seeing Remus' look of defeat.

Pout Face

Remus couldn't take it any longer. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he laughed. "Nice try Harry, but the pouty puppy face has _never_ worked on me. Sorry to burst your bubble, Cub." Remus said with laughter still lingering in his voice and with more than a little confidence.

'I can't believe he just did that,' Harry thought as he realized that is award-winning puppy pout face was denied.

Seeing this, Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and said, "Don't worry Cub, you'll figure it out or should I say, find it."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Harry said sarcastically.

The weeks went on and turned into months. During that time Remus taught Harry more about the magical world. Remus told Harry all about Quidditch and how the game was played and what teams were good and which ones were terrible. Although he really didn't want to, Remus taught Harry about the Death Eaters and, most importantly, Voldemort. He really didn't want to…but he knew that the sooner he told him, the better. Harry was scared at first, and what child wouldn't be at that age? But then he realized that Voldemort was just a coward who didn't care about what he did to people and that made Harry realize that he shouldn't be afraid of him.

Harry's favorite part of those 10 months was when Remus would tell him about his time at Hogwarts and, of course, his, Harry's, searching for the secret room in the cottage. Harry had been looking for that room for those 10 months and he couldn't figure our where it was. During dinner one night, Harry asked Remus where it was and he just said, "It's in the house. I swear it is not outside…I hope that narrows it down a bit. Oh and you might be looking too hard." Harry went to bed puzzled that night.

Harry was looking around the house, at the end of May when he saw Remus leave the house and work in the garden our front. He smiled and started looking around the living room. 'I can't believe I still haven't found this stupid room after 10 whole months,' Harry thought to himself. 'Ok…where is the one place I haven't searched? Remus said that maybe I was looking too hard. Alright. I've been through the living room, the dinning room, the bathroom, the kitchen; the basement, front hall and even Remus' room…wait! MY ROOM!'

Harry ran upstairs to his room and threw the door open. He looked under his bed and felt around to see if there was anything there to help him. For two hours, Harry searched his room. Eventually, Harry walked over to the bean bag snitch, trailing his fingers along the wall, when the wall, well part of the wall, vanished.

Harry stared at it in astonishment. 'That is all I had to do? Drag my hand across the wall? Well, I feel pretty stupid,' he thought annoyed. Harry walked in front of the opening. There were stairs that led down to what seemed to go past the basement. He stepped forward and was thrown back onto his bed. There was a slight _crack_ sound when Harry bounced up off the bed and his leg on a bedpost. Harry screamed in pain and clutched at his now broken leg and he wondered, 'what the heck was that?!'

Remus was still outside but he heard Harry scream. He dropped everything and ran to his charge. He shot up the stairs faster than you could say "what?" and found Harry on his bed gripping his leg.

"Harry," Remus gasped. The ten year old was obviously in pain. He briskly walked to the boy and asked what had happened.

"I was looking for that room and I found it. But there was this barrier thingy and it pushed me back. And when I bounced off the bed I hit my leg. It really hurts Remus," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It's ok Harry. Don't worry. Don't move," Remus got up, "I'll be right back."

'I can't believe that happened! I forgot to take that stupid spell off! How could I be so stupid?!' Remus chastised himself silently, while mentally slapping himself. He ran downstairs to the fireplace and grabbed some floo-powder and tossed it in. He stepped inside and shouted, "Hogwarts: Hospital Wing." Then he was engulfed in green flames.

"Oh my goodness! Whoev…Remus?" a voice exclaimed as he came through the grate.

"Yes Poppy. Look I need help," Remus started.

"Oh my Remus what is wrong? You don't look ill, except for how pale you are," the medi-witch rambled.

"NO, Poppy. I'm not sick or anything, but Harry broke his leg and I'd appreciate it if you would come and help him," Remus exclaimed, very close to strangling the woman.

"Oh! Yes, yes, let me grab some things."

She took off in a flash and grabbed a potion or two and ran back to Remus. He went through the fireplace first and shouted the address "13 Waveway Drive" and de disappeared in the emerald flames. Madame Pomfrey came through not a minute later. Remus immediately showed her through the small cottage and up to Harry's room.

Harry was still sitting on the bed, gripping his broken leg.

"Remus!"

"Hey Harry. OK this shouldn't take long."

Madame Pomfrey walked in and examined his leg while Harry just stared at her. Remus sat behind him and hugged him while the medi-witch tried to figure out the easiest and fastest way to reset the bones.

"Ok, Harry, this part is going to hurt, but that will it, ok. It's the only way I can fix the bones properly," Poppy said with a grim face. She knew that this would hurt the boy terribly.

"O-Ok…" Harry stuttered. He wasn't really afraid of pain, but hey, he was just a 10 year old.

"On three…alright," Poppy said. Harry's only response was a nod.

"One…"

Harry braced himself.

"Two…"

Remus hugged Harry tightly and whispered, "It'll be alright, Cub."

"Three." Poppy pulled Harry's broken leg towards her to straighten the bones. Harry tried to grit his teeth and bare it…but he screamed our in pain and Remus held him even tighter.

The Hogwarts medi-witch quickly grabbed the Pain Reducing potion and handed it to Harry. He quickly drank it and the pain faded away. As the pain faded into numbness, Madame Pomfrey quickly said the healing spell and the bone was mended. She gave Harry a Sleeping Draught and a Dreamless Sleep potion. And before Harry fell into dreamland, he heard her telling Remus that he shouldn't be walking for two days.

* * *

Please Review…I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
